Ambassador Hell
is an executive member from Shocker's branch in the West Coast of the USA. His true name was Damon according to Kamen Rider Spirits. History Kamen Rider Hell takes command of Japan's branch after Doctor Shinigami's destruction. Hell captures the rider's friends and calls out Kamen Rider 1 and becomes his Inhumanoid form, Garagaranda, a rattlesnake kaijin able to use his whip arm as a weapon, similar to the whip he uses without his Inhumanoid form. He also has the ability to burrow underground. While Taki Kazuya frees their friends Rider 1 engages Hell in combat. He then manages his Rider Kick on Garagaranda reverting him back to his human form. He curses the Rider and screams to Shocker's perseverance before he explodes and the Great Leader scatters Shocker. V3 Along with Colonel Zol, Doctor Shinigami, and General Black. He was resurrected by Doktor G to initiate Operation: Japan Annihilation using a new toxic gas called Girard Gamma. His assignment is Kyushu. When he went to the dungeon, he order the guard to let him take look inside V3 prison once more only to captured by V3. Later Doktor G and other revived commanders comes to dungeon and angered to see he is captured by V3 stating he is useless. He appologies to Doctor G and other revived commanders and asked them to execute himself alongside V3 until Great Leader interference stating they cannot afford to lose even Ambassador Hell when carried out their mission and let V3 go as he pleases. He becomes V3 hostage until get to safety and let him go back to Destron's base. He died with the other revived commanders when Destron's base accidentally self destructed. Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker .]] Ambassador Hell appears again in the Decade film this time with a changed black outfit compared to the previous gold and silver clothing. In the final battle Hell is destroyed as Garagaranda by the Double Riders, Rider Double Kick praising Dai-Shocker before exploding similar to the original series. Let's Go Kamen Riders Due to a change in history caused by Ankh leaving a O Medal behind in 1971, Shocker achieved its goal of world dominion with the Shocker Greeed which defeated the Double Riders, and new members from the various groups that would have manifested in the normal timeline after Shocker's destruction. Garagaranda was among the many villains who were part of the this alliance. When the riders united against Shocker, he along with Ganikomol and Ikadevil was destroyed by Kamen Rider Den-O Climax Form Boistous Slash and Kamen Rider New Den-O Counter Slash. Kamen Rider 1 TBA Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 Through an alteration to history rewritten by Shocker's History Modifying Machine, Garagaranda is among the many monsters that serve the evil organization that rules the world in this alternate timeline created by Kamen Rider 3's assassination of the Double Riders in 1973. During the final battle against the Kamen Riders, Garagaranda is destroyed by Rider 2's Rider Kick. Kamen Rider SD '''Ambassador Hell': A member of GranShocker. He was among the meeting with the Great Leader. Unlike his television counterpart, his helmet has horns on the side right eye is cybernetic. Video game appearances Kamen Rider Club Garagaranda appears as a boss of Shocker which is fought by the six Kamen Riders 1, 2, V3, X, Amazon, and Stronger in Kamen Rider Club. Kamen Rider video game Garagaranda is one of several Shocker and Gel-Shocker kaijin that appear in the [[Kamen Rider (video game)|PlayStation Kamen Rider video game]]. They are fought by the player in the "Kamen Rider Story". In the "Shocker Story" players play as Shocker kaijin which must defeat enemy Shocker kaijin. If player successfully passes the 8th round, the player's Shocker kaijin turns into which is stronger and has a different appearance from the original form. The player can then upgrade punching power, kicking power or both or can summon 6 Combatmen to aid them. the player then must defeat Kamen Rider 1 before facing Kamen Rider 2. All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation .]] Garagaranda appears as a monster in the video game ''All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation. Ambassador Darkness In Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! it is revealed that Hell has a brother named Ambassador Darkness who is the leader of the Badan Empire and is destroyed by Kamen Rider ZX's ZX Kick. Behind the scenes Portrayal In Kamen Rider the original series, Ambassador Hell was portrayed by , who later played Ambassador Darkness. In Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, Ambassador Hell is portrayed by while Garagaranda is voiced by . Garagaranda's suit actor is . Kenichi Suzumura later voiced Garagaranda in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders. Relationship with Ambassador Darkness There is some dispute as to how Ambassador Hell and Ambassador Darkness are related. Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! says that Darkness is Hell's twin brother, while the manga Kamen Rider Spirits, which gives an alternate version of the story of ZX, says they are cousins. Ironically while Darkness and Hell's natural forms are very similar, down to being played by the same actor, their monster forms are completely different. Notes *Footage of Garagaranda's defeat by Kamen Rider #1 in episode 79 appeared in the TV special Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! (1984), in a recap of the ten Kamen Riders. *Height: 192 cm *Weight: 95kg Appearances *''Kamen Rider'' episode 53 - Monster Jaguarman's Ready-to-Die Motorbike War *''Kamen Rider'' episode 54 - Sea Serpent Man of the Phantom Village *''Kamen Rider'' episode 55 - Cockroach Man!! The Terrifying Bacterial Ad-Balloon *''Kamen Rider'' episode 56 - Amazon's Poison Butterfly Gireera *''Kamen Rider'' episode 57 - Tsuchigumo Man Poisonmondo *''Kamen Rider'' episode 58 - Monster Poison Lizard, Duel in Fear Valley!! *''Kamen Rider'' episode 59 - The Bottomless Swamp Monster, Earthworm Man! *''Kamen Rider'' episode 60 - Mysterious Owl Man's Murderous X-Rays *''Kamen Rider'' episode 61 - Monster Catfishgiller's Electric Hell *''Kamen Rider'' episode 62 - Monster Hedgehoras' Murder Skull Plan *''Kamen Rider'' episode 63 - Monster Rhinogang's Autorace of Death *''Kamen Rider'' episode 64 - Monster Cicadaminga's Song to Kill Everyone *''Kamen Rider'' episode 65 - Monster Dr. Insect and the Shocker School *''Kamen Rider'' episode 66 - Shocker Graveyard, Revived Monsters *''Kamen Rider'' episode 67 - The Shocker Leader Appears! Riders in Danger *''Kamen Rider'' episode 68 - Doctor Shinigami, the True Meaning of Terror? *''Kamen Rider'' episode 69 - Monster Gillercricket's Claws of Impending Death *''Kamen Rider vs. Ambassador Hell'' *''Kamen Rider V3'' episode 27 - Zol, Death, Hell & Black Rise from the Grave *''Kamen Rider V3'' episode 28 - The Five Commandants' All-Out Attack!! *''Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker'' *''OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders'' (as Garagaranda only) *''Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3'' (as Garagaranda only) *''Kamen Rider 1'' Category:Shocker Category:Kamen Rider V3 Category:Shocker Kaijin Category:Snake Monsters Category:Shocker Generals Category:Generals Category:Dai-Shocker Generals